Primavera do desespero
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Laranja. Amarelo. Azul. Anil. Violeta. Não queria um mundo colorido. Queria verde e vermelho. Universo Alternativo.


**Projeto Ficwriters Estações - Primavera**

**Snape/Lily**

**Tema: 01 - Primavera**

**Primavera do desespero**

Rosas. Margaridas. Gerânios. Crisântemos. Bromélias. Orquídeas. _Lírio._

Dentre todas as flores do amplo e infinito jardim do universo, escolheu justo a única que jamais poderia ter para si.

Frustração. Ciúme. Inveja. Rancor. Ódio. Tristeza. _Desespero._

Um misto disso e daquilo, um pouco mais de ódio e desespero, talvez, levaram-no até aquela ampla janela do apartamento vazio como seu coração. A estrutura pegava quase o aposento inteiro, iluminado pela luz do sol primaveril. Do alto do edifício mais alto, podia enxergar quase a cidade inteira. Era a falsa sensação de ter o mundo aos seus pés, mesma sensação intensa que gostaria de ter proporcionado a ela. Mas naquele momento a única coisa que lhe interessava naquela imensidão de cimento e carros barulhentos estava definitivamente fora de seu alcance, para sempre perdida em algum lugar entre o espaço e o tempo que não voltaria mais.

Laranja. Amarelo. Azul. Anil. Violeta.

Não queria um mundo colorido. Queria-o v_erde_ e v_ermelho_, olhos e fios de cabelo, e um corpo nu sobre a cama, branco como leite, no qual pudesse se perder para sempre. Precisava do cinza da cidade para esquecer as cores da primavera que não podia mais amar. E se não podia, de que lhe adiantava respirar aquele ar impuro, o mesmo que mantinha seu rival vivo e alerta, pronto para roubá-la de si?

O balanço da memória.

_Imagens._

Era tão colorido. Era primavera, a primavera das flores, da cor e do único amor. O amor de cabelos vermelhos que balançava sob o vento, enroscava nos dedos, nas veias e no pulsar do coração. O amor de sorriso fácil, gargalhada divertida, daquela felicidade inocente de quando ainda se tem idade suficiente para acreditar na vida. Aquele amor que fazia flores mortas renascerem diante dos olhos estupefatos da irmã.

"_Pare com isso!"_

"_Mas não está te machucando."_

"_Isso não é certo... mas como você faz?"_

"_Isso é óbvio, não é? Eu sei o que você é."_

"_O que você quer dizer?"_

"_Você é uma bruxa."_

Ele mostrou a ela, trouxe-a ao seu mundo. Apresentou uma infinidade de possibilidades, produziu milhares de sorrisos sonhadores no rosto coberto de sardas. Tão crianças...

Cego, ele acreditou que ainda poderiam ficar juntos. Um ao lado do outro eternamente, como dois balanços que estão sempre na mesma intensidade e direção.

_Tolo._

"_Faz diferença? Ter nascido trouxa?"_

"_Não... isso não faz diferença nenhuma."_

_Imagens._

Apenas imagens que ficaram para trás, do que quase poderiam ter sido se tivessem permitido. Aceitado um ao outro. Se ele não persistisse no erro. Porém, naquele momento apenas olhava pela janela e via tudo o que deixara passar.

Uma badalada no sino da Igreja Central. Ela está se casando, como uma trouxa para agradar sua família. Linda. Vestida de branco. _Verde_ e _vermelho _que nunca mais seriam seus. Seu rival aceita. Aceitaria qualquer coisa vinda dela. Por isso ela o escolheu. Porque ele, parado diante daquela janela, sempre quis mudá-la, assim como ela quis mudá-lo. E jamais perceberam que nunca há ninguém perfeito para ninguém. Apenas aquilo que é certo. _Destino_.

Ele não fazia mais parte do dela.

E qual teria sido a graça se tudo tivesse sido assim? Se fosse fácil?

Viver não é fácil. Viver é uma aventura a cada passo, viver é resistir a cada sofrimento com a cabeça erguida. Viver é dar uma segunda chance a si mesmo, aprender a caminhar um passo de cada vez e aceitar as perdas.

A vida é aquilo que fazemos dela todos os dias.

_Sempre._

Por isso ele subiu no parapeito da janela. Por isso ele abriu os braços e deixou que os cabelos cobrissem a sua visão e voassem livres. Não queria ver o sol. Não queria que ele o viesse enquanto saltava de olhos fechados.

Simplesmente porque há certas coisas que jamais podem ser aceitas por um coração desesperado. Uma delas é perder o objeto do seu amor.

Único amor.

_Sempre._

E a última coisa que ele viu era _vermelha_. Depois, tudo ficou preto.

* * *

**N/A: Essa ficlet faz parte do Projeto Ficwriters Estações, com o tema 01 Primavera.**

**Ela também está inscrita no II Challenge de Ficlets Românticas do Fórum do Aliança 3 Vassouras.**

**E é mais um dos meus dramas Snape/Lily... mimimi... :-(**

**Espero que gostem e comentem, claro!**


End file.
